Lost In The Rain
by The Age of Awesomeness
Summary: Megan is lost in the rain and its up to her friends to find her. I will not reveal too much of the plot. Please read and review. No hate please. If you wish to put more detail into it or to continue it, pm me.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Lightning flashed and the rain came down in buckets. I huddled beneath a bush until the short, torrential rain stopped for the moment. I was lost. The rain had washed away my tracks.

Chapter one

_"Ha, I told you she would get lost," said Henry._

_"Okay, okay you win, but we have to find her BEFORE I give you the money," Sarah shot back._

_"Okay, okay we'll find her," Henry said to Sarah._

_"Come on guys, let's go," Henry said to Reid and Zach._

I was still huddled under the bush, waiting for the rain to start again, when my stomach began to growl at me. I decided to look for food. After about 15 minutes I was still looking for food; unsuccessfully though. I decided to give up and build a shelter in case the clouds decided to cry and growl again. As it began to rain I put the last leaf on my shelter, in hopes of keeping out the rain. Now all I had to do was find some food, but that could wait until the rain stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

_"MEGAN, MEGAN! Where are you? MEGAN!" Zach, Henry and Reid yelled._

_"Come on you guys can't you yell any louder?" Sarah said. They walked further into the forest. Just after they gave up it began to pour rain. They agreed to meet tomorrow morning at the edge of the forest to search for Megan again. They ran off to their houses and dry clothes._

I woke up wet and shivering under a pile of twigs, branches, bark and leaves. I forgot where I was for a bit and began to panic. Then it all came rushing back to me. It appeared that my shelter had collapsed during the night under the pouring rain and fierce wind. I began to look for food, this time I found non-poisonous mushroom and some berries.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sarah was the first one there. When Zach , Reid, and Henry arrived, Sarah showed them a ball of yarn not out of the package._

_"This is how we will find our way out of the forest," Sarah explained._

_Then they headed in to the forest after tying the yarn to a tree. When Sarah's yarn ran out they tied the end to the closest tree and followed the yarn out. Sarah ran as fast as she could to her house. There she grabbed another ball of yarn and ran back to the others._

It was about noon when I decided to walk around to see if I could find my way out of the forest. After walking for about a hour I saw a brightly coloured piece of string tied to a tree. I ran to it. I saw that it led away from my little camp so I followed it. Then I saw them. They were walking along the yarn too, except towards my little camp. They were yelling my name and I yelled back

"SARAH, IS THAT YOU?".

There was a faint response

"MEGAN?!"

I began running towards them. Since I was so happy to see them I had a burst of energy from adrenaline, but then collapsed out of exhaustion, lack of food and lack of water. All I saw was black, no light, no shapes, no nothing.

When I woke a nurse was walking in who ran out of the room to get someone. I felt myself slipping back into the world where everything was black, pure black. I asked where I was and for how long but then slipped into my little world of blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke my parents pressed a button that made a nurse and doctor appear almost immediately. The doctor answered my question from before,

"You've been here, in the hospital, for a week with a concussion. You hit your head on a rock pretty hard, and it knocked you out."

I felt like I was going to puke but I didn't. I was slipping into my world again but I managed to mumble,

"How did you find me"..."


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke many days later in a different room, a small and cramped room. I tried to call for someone but no sound came out of my mouth. Then I noticed that there were no windows and the door was locked from the inside. I saw some food and water beside my bed and I reached for the water. When I tried to lift it I found it was too heavy for me to lift. When I touched the food again someone came in. It was someone I did not know. Then my parents came. I was scared and frightened of this man but my parents assured me I was not to be frightened by him. He looked me over and said,

"She has suffered a lot, it is best if you keep her in the house as much as possible."

I was still scared when my friends came in, they were yelling

"GET AWAY FROM HER".

The doctor shooed away my friends. When they left the doctor locked the door and pulled out a huge needle. My parents did nothing to protect me from this scary doctor and the huge needle. My sight was getting blurry and my head was pounding and my vision was spinning just as my real parents came in with the real doctor. The faulty doctor was startled enough to give me the needle and run for the door. My real parents stopped him and called 911 and security. The false doctor and the false parents were arrested and I got the right treatment. We did not know what was in the needle or how to counteract the drugs he gave me. It was December 11, at 11:56.


	6. Epilogue

Megan's parents cried by her grave. She had passed away at 12:00 am on December 12, 2012. It was now 12:00 pm on December 12, 2018. She had died of what was in the needle, only minutes after she got the treatment that she needed, that the faulty doctor had given her. Later on, after her funeral he had admitted he had given her a deadly dose of harmful drugs. He is serving a lifetime sentence for murder. Her parents never had any other children other than Megan, and they were devastated but did not have anymore kids. Her friends missed her dearly and never forgot it. They did get on with their lives but never went camping or near any forests ever again.


End file.
